OniiChan
by Lan-Chan123
Summary: Drabbles of you and Gary. Sister!YouxGary Some AshXYou and AshXYouXGary It won't be going in order! Warnings: OOC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Onii-Chan…**_

"Big Brother I wanted the squirtle!"

"Tough luck, [Name]! I'm older!"

"Since when did that matter?" You retorted (e/c) eyes filled with angry tears.

"[Name], there're other Pokémon to choose from. I'm sure you may like a Bulbasaur or a Charmander," Professor Oak stated, trying to stop an upcoming fight.

"Hmph! Fine!" You pouted. Gary smirked victoriously as you grabbed a Pokéball.

"Let's go, Pokéball!" You exclaimed, tossing the ball. Out revealed Bulbasaur. The moment the Pokémon came out, you two had a staring contest. Gary and Professor Oak glanced between the both of you. Suddenly, you broke out into a grin.

"I like him!" You said, "Come here, cutie!"

Bulbasaur smiled and leaped into your arms.

"How about it Bulbasaur? Want to be my partner?"

"Bulb!" Bulbasaur cried, snuggling closer to you.

"Alright! You're going to be my partner! Never mind, Big Brother! I found a Pokémon just for me~!"

_**Took the starter Pokémon I wanted, but it was fine in the end~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Onii-Chan…**_

"[Name]!"

You turned around to see Ash, your best friend, running with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Ash! You ready to go to the Poké festival?"

"Yea-," Ash was cut off when Gary was jogging over to where you two were.

"[Name]! Come on! What are you w- oh it's Ashy-Boy. What are you doing here?" Gary snapped, glaring at your best friend.

"Big Brother, we are going to the festival together! I told you yesterday during dinner," You said, fixing the (2nd/f/c) obi of your (f/c) yukata. "Now I thought you had a date with Lily today,"

"Oh, that. I decided not to go!" Gary exclaimed, crossing his arm and stuck his nose in the air.

"Or is it that you don't want me to go with your sister?" Ash stated, staring at your big brother.

"Y-yeah right!" He huffed.

"Okay then. Me and [Name] are leaving," Ash said, taking your right hand and walked towards the Poké Festival. You giggled as Ash dragged you away. Soon, your left hand was laced with another hand. You looked left to see Gary blushing and looking away.

"No way am I letting you go with Loser Boy!"

"Hey!"

You smiled and squeezed both of the boy's hand. Whether or not the two boys know, you enjoyed these simple times and would remember them forever!

_**Can Be Protective And Act Like A Tsundere Sometimes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Onii-Chan**

Just. Who. The. Hell. Is. That.

I glared at the boy, who was painfully flirting with [Name]. I growled when the guy gave [Name] a rose. It made me sick as a rosy red coloring appeared on her cheeks. The way her eyes brighten and sparkled when she saw the crimson flower. The way she gasped softly and then showed a sweet smile. The way she then delicately held the flower, as if it was going to crumble with a slight bump.

The guy smirked slightly when he saw [Name] smile. He grasped [Name]'s hand and brought it up to his lips. I clenched my fists as I saw [Name] blush harder, making her face look just like the rose that creep gave her. I saw him lean up to her ear and whispered something. [Name] blushed harder, if that was possible.

"That bastard," I muttered, clenching my fists tighter. A burning sensation bubbled within my stomach as I watched the two interact with each other. The feeling boiled and I felt as if I were to throw up at any given moment. I don't even know Flower Boy's name, and yet I want to punch him. This is how an older brother is supposed to act, right?

I quickly snapped me out of my thoughts I jogged over to where they were standing in the Pokémon Center. As I neared them I heard Flower Boy say, with a smirk plastered on his face:

"My name's Drew. Nice to meet you, [Name],"

**Can Be Jealous Sometimes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onii-Chan…**

"What the…?"

"Bulba?"

"You see this too right, Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur nodded as your right eye twitched at the sight in front of you. "And I didn't think they get any stranger,"

"[Name]? What are you doing?"

You jumped and turned around to see Gary staring at you, his eyebrows raised. You couldn't say anything so you pushed him towards the slightly opened door. He looked through the slight crack at the door, and smirked.

"See your big brother is a god, [Name]! Ha ha ha!" Gary laughed, tilting his head back a little, as he walked away from the basement door. You sighed and stared through the crack. Inside the basement were about 50 girls wearing cloaks bowing down to a shrine with a huge picture of Gary smirking. If you listened closely, you could faintly hear, "Gary-Sama! Gary-Sama!" You shuddered at the sight and quickly shut the door.

"Just be glad I'm not like that, Bulbasaur!" You said, cuddling with the grass Pokémon. "That would be awful of having a trainer like that," Bulbasaur nodded

"Bulba bulb…" You Pokémon said, with disapproving shake of his head.

"I agree Bulbasaur. But I have to ask, how did they get into the house?"

**Has A Lot Of Creepy Fangirls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Onii-Chan**

"Big Brother, give it back!" You yelled as tears filled you (e/c) 6 year old eyes.

"No! Not until you give back my water gun!" Gary snapped, holding your (f/c) diary.

"I only took it because you wouldn't stop shooting me!" You screamed reaching up to grasp the gift from you best friend you come to care so much about. You two were near the lake in Pallet Town; different types of water Pokémon filled the lake and swam past the bickering children on shore.

"And I only took your stupid diary because you took my water gun!" Gary retorted, holding your precious diary up higher. "Give it back!"

"No! Now give back my diary! Ash gave it to me!" You exclaimed. "That was my favorite birthday gift!" You didn't notice Gary clenched his teeth and a spark of hurt and anger flash in his eyes.

"You want it so badly? Here take it!" Gary screamed, throwing the diary with all his might into the middle of the lake. You froze. Your heart sped faster, but at the same time stopped. Your mouth opened and closed like a Magikarp as tears escaped your eyes.

"I-I... I HATE YOU, BIG BROTHER!" You screamed at him as you finally broke down. Gary looked hurt and guilty as he stared at your tear stained face. He didn't know what to do so he turned around and ran. Your words rang in his mind:

**I HATE YOU, BIG BROTHER! **

After all, he was the first, and only, person you had said I hate you to.

**Is The Only One I Hated Ever In My Life**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onii-Chan…**

"I hate him! I hate him!" You muttered under your breath, clutching an eevee plushie to your chest. Your eyes were red and puffy and tear streaks trailed your (s/c) face. Ash watched sadly as you bursted into another wave of tears.

"It's okay! It was just a diary!" Ash said, trying to cheer you up. "It wasn't that important,"

"Yes it was!" You exclaimed, taking you small hand and lacing it with his. "You spent your entire allowance on it!"

Ash smiled softly, squeezing your hand. He then rubbed your head with his free hand. His chocolate brown eyes stared intently into your (e/c) ones.

"[Name], it's fine," He whispered, slowly leaning his forehead against yours.

_**SLAM**_

You and Ash jumped as you two heard footsteps pounding towards your room. The door flung open, revealing a soaking Gary.

"Gary?" Ash exclaimed as you hid behind him. "Why are you wet?"

Gary ignored Ash and marched towards you. You glared slightly at him, holding the eevee plushie (which was in your hand the entire time) in front of you.

"What do you want?" You questioned bitterly as Gary edged closer.

"Here," Gary snapped, shoving something in you face. You leaned back to get a better look at the item. In his hand was your (f/c) diary. You reached out and grasped the damp diary. You opened the first few pages to see the ink smeared on the page, but was still readable.

"You…You don't hate me anymore, right?" He asked, looking away with a light blush covering his cheeks. You grinned at the sight.

"Nope," You shook you head. You tackled him to the ground as Ash laughed at the sight. "I love you!"

**Is The Best Big Brother Ever~! **


End file.
